Wyrick House
Case File: The Wyrick House Location: Ellerslie, Georgia Description: The Wyricks lived in a one-level possible three bedroom brick house in Ellerslie. No description of the house has been made available. Date: February 1989 to present Case History: Heidi Wyrick is a gifted psychic with the ability to see and communicate with the spirits of the dead. Since she was eight years old, she has been able to see ghosts. It began in February 1989 after her parents, Andrew and Lisa Wyrick, moved to Ellerslie when she started seeing the friendly elderly apparition of a man named Gordy who played with her on the property. Lisa thought this figment was an invisible friend, but eventually Heidi encountered another spirit named "Con" who appeared at the front door in a t-shirt with blood all over it. When she told her mother, she thought someone was trying to kidnap her. Andrew searched the entire neighborhood for someone who fit the description but came up empty handed. Eventually, Lisa happened to mention Con and Gordy to her sister who had just bought the house next door. As it turned out, a man named James S. Gordy was its former owner. It had once belonged to Catherine Ledford's family, and Lisa got in touch with her. She verified that James died in 1974. Neighborly ghost4 james gordy.jpg|James Gordy Neighborly ghost5 lon con batchelor.jpg|Lon "Con" Batchelor He owned a real estate company in Columbus and for many years, he was a Sunday School superintendent at Ellison Methodist Church. Although she had no photographs of him, she corroborated Heidi's description of him having gray hair and wearing a suit, tie, and shiny black shoes. Heidi began looking through them and picked out Catherine's Uncle Lon "Con" Batchelor. He died in 1957 of cancer, but he had lost his hand in a cotton gin before he was twenty years old in Ellerslie just as she had seen him. For the next four years, she continued to encounter the benevolent spirits of James Gordy and Lon Batchelor, both of whom had long been dead. In 1993, Lisa became pregnant, and an evil spirit came to visit. "Heidi had never been scared of anything," she recalled. "She had never been scared of Con. She had never been scared of Mr. Gordy, but when she saw the dark figure in our hallway, she was hysterical." She and Andrew discussed moving, but the likelihood of Heidi seeing spirits elsewhere came up. Her baby sister, Jordan, was born on February 3, 1994. Two weeks later, Lisa noticed deep gashes going down Heidi's face. Andrew just assumed she had inadvertently scratched herself during the night, but two nights later, he too woke up with a searing pain from three claw marks going around his side. It was believed the scratches were being caused by the dark entity Heidi saw. Background: Unrevealed Investigations: Noted parapsychologist, Dr. William Roll, has investigated the Wyrick House at their request. He visited the house in September of 1994. One of the first things he accomplished was to have Heidi identify Mr. Gordy's picture from a photo line-up. She was able to correctly identify him. "Having spoken to Heidi and her parents, I'm even more convinced that we are dealing with genuine para-psychological experiences.", he reports. "Then the question comes up, why are these things happening to this little girl?" Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 21, 1994 episode. It was also featured in A Haunting and as the basis for a movie, A Haunting In Georgia. Results: Unsolved. Heidi is now a young woman and no longer lives in the old family home. She reports that she has not seen Mr. Gordy for years. However, she continues to see the mysterious dark figure, as well as numerous other spirits. The sightings are so frequent that she now takes them in stride. No explanation has ever been made for Heidi's visions. Sadly, Andrew Wyrick, Heidi's father, passed away in 2012; he was only 45 years old. Links: * The Wyrick House on Unsolved.com * Haunting in Harris County: The Heidi Wyrick Story * Andrew Wyrick at Find a Grave ---- Category: Georgia Category: 1989 Category: Ghosts Category: Unsolved